


Of a Feather

by CSIGurlie07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, SuperCorp, The supercorp is unidentified but is totally there, the missing scene we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/CSIGurlie07
Summary: When Kara has doubts about Mon-el's sudden reappearance and his secretiveness, she goes to the one person who would understand the best. A 3x07 missing scene.





	Of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone at work, so any errors are totally expected but it's just a quick ditty, so....

When Kara meets Lena for coffee, she doesn't intend to mention Mon-el at all. It's a pre-arranged visit, not an emergency meet-up for advice purposes. But almost as soon as they sit down with drinks in hand, Kara knows it's going to happen.

She can't take her mind off it, even though Lena is smiling broadly as she relates a story that Kara nods absently to though she has no idea what it's about. It's just sound, running together in her ears as her mind wanders back to the DEO medlabs and the bearded figure recovering within. 

It's several minutes before Kara realizes that Lena's stopped talking. She blinks, and looks up to find Lena gazing at her, concern evident in the crinkle between her eyebrows. Kara sighs, unwilling to keep up the pretense of attentiveness.  
  
"Sorry, Lena, I--" She stops mid-sentence-- she has no excuse for her distraction that won't give away secrets. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I haven't seen you this distracted in a while," Lena observes softly. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Kara's head nods, but her mouth has a different idea. "No."  
  
And suddenly she remembers why she stayed away from Lena for so long over the summer. Lying is hard and lying to Lena is even harder, when her friend only wants to help and Kara wants to let her, but doing so means revealing secrets she isn't prepared to share.  
  
Lena waits, but Kara bites her tongue, and doesn't say anything more. When it's clear she won't, Lena nods.

"Okay. I'm sorry something is troubling you." Gentle eyes study Kara. "Is it anything I can help you with?"  
  
Kara hesitates less than a second, and really Alex would be so disappointed in her inability to hold out for more than five seconds.  
  
"No," she says, even as she continues, "it's just... there's this---friend."

Calling Mon-el a friend stutters on her tongue, catching in her throat. It makes their relationship feel eerily similar to the one sitting across from her.

"A friend's come back into my life recently. I love them, and I'm happy to see them, but they're different. They can barely look me in the eye, and they aren't sharing anything that's happened to them since I saw them last, and...

"I feel foolish," Kara amends, when Lena's lips part, and she can guess what Lena's about to say. "I know they might have been through some things that they're not ready to share, and I should respect that, but... it doesn't feel like a privacy thing, it feels like a secret."  
  
Lena nods slowly, absorbing the information spilling out of Kara. "And secrets are bad?"  
  
"Yes," Kara says quickly, only to freeze a second later. Lena-- trusting, unsuspecting Lena-- lifts an eyebrow in question. "I mean, they've had secrets before. The kind that almost destroyed our... friendship."  
  
Suddenly, the conversation feels less about Mon-el and more about a different friendship entirely. Lena waits expectantly, patient and steady as Kara's heart starts to thump erratically.  
  
"What I mean is, we were close, before they left. And it was sudden, and unexpected, but we were in a good place. And now suddenly they seem like completely different people."  
  
Kara shuts her eyes. Nothing she says is making the ominous churning in her stomach go away. It feels too much like foreshadowing, and that's not something she's ready to consider yet. When she cracks her eyes open again, Lena's still gazing at her with soft eyes.  
  
"What would you do?" Kara asks, desperate to turn the conversation away from herself. "If someone you cared about showed up in your life unexpectedly, completely different from how you remember them?"  
  
Lena's eyes widen minutely, her cheeks flushing as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She gaze falls to her coffee cup, where her fingers pick at a nib in the porcelain. She swallows several times before she speaks.  
  
"Well, from past experience," she says slowly, softly, "I'm either the person who takes their company and uses to work against everything they stood for, or... or else I'm the person who presses the button that ends their life."  
  
Kara freezes, then clenches her eyes shut. _Stupid_. How could she be so stupid?  
  
"Lena, I'm so sorry--"  
  
Lena waves it off, forcing a thin smile. "No, it's fine," she says. "But Kara, what happened with Jack and Lex... those were EXTREME circumstances. Innocent people died. I'm sure whatever is going on with your friend, it's less fiendish than you might imagine."  
  
Hiding a wince, Kara looks away. If only Lena knew exactly how little difference there truly was. Lena's hand reaches across the table to cover hers.  
  
"Listen, Kara. I may not be the best to be giving personal advice. But the fact that you're already worried, already questioning... it's more than I ever did. I didn't see the truth until it was too late."  
  
Kara meets Lena's gaze, and is greeted by the sight of Lena's gentle, reassuring smile. She turns her hand to clasp Lena's palm, grateful for the contact.  
  
"You are the kindest, most considerste person I know," Lena tells her, holding Kara's gaze. "If anyone can help your friend, it's you."  
  
Tears burn at Kara's eyes, but the tightness in her chest isn't pain, but the beginning tendrils hope.  
  
"Thank you, Lena."  
  
The warmth of Lena's smile banishes the uncertainty curling in Kara's stomach, and leaves Kara with a surety that had been suspiciously absent since she laid eyes on Mon-el inside that ship. With Lena's hand still in hers, Kara knows what to do.

She'll approach the problem like Kara Danvers-- with hope, and help, and compassion. But if it comes to it, she'll handle it as Supergirl, and do what needs to be done. Just like Lena.


End file.
